Machete Kills (film)
"Machete Kills" is an American action exploitation film written and directed by Robert Rodriguez. The film is the third based on Grindhouse fake trailers. Danny Trejo, Jessica Alba, Michelle Rodriguez, Elise Avellan, Electra Avellan and other actors are reprising their roles from the first film "Machete". In this film, Lady Gaga debuts in the big screen playing a character called La Chameleón. She went to Austin (Texas) a couple of days earlier to shoot her part. Gaga announced on littlemonsters.com that she played a smaller role. She also stated that the film would be rated R. Trivia *Lady Gaga, Walton Goggins, Antonio Banderas and Cuba Gooding Jr. play the character of El Chameleón (Gaga is the female part, La Chameleón). Cast Scenes Machete Kills - La Chameleon 001.jpg Machete Kills - La Chameleon 002.jpg Machete Kills - La Chameleon 003.jpg Machete Kills - La Chameleon 004.jpg ''Chameleón'' Change Machete Kills Trailer 017.jpg Machete Kills Trailer 016.jpg Machete Kills Trailer 015.jpg Machete Kills Trailer 006.png Machete Kills Trailer 005.png ;DIALOGUE :(El Chameleón 2 removes the mask and appears La Chameleón) :(La Chameleón leaves the gas station) *'La Chameleón': -Muy bien indeed!- Persecution Machete Kills Trailer 010.jpg Machete Kills Trailer 009.jpg Machete Kills Trailer 011.jpg Machete Kills Trailer 008.jpg Machete Kills Trailer 007.jpg ;DIALOGUE *'La Chameleón': -Hola motherfucker!- :(La Chameleón points her gun into Machete) :(La Chameleón shoots into Machete's car) :(La Chameleón pushes Machete's car) :(Sofía Vergara's scene) :(La Chameleón pushes Machete's car again) :(La Chameleón sees Sofía Vergara's car on her way) *'La Chameleón': -Fuck!- :(La Chameleón collides her car with Sofía's) After collision Gaga's-Scene-Machete-Kills1.jpg Machete Kills - After collision 009.jpg Machete Kills Trailer 012.jpg Machete Kills Trailer 013.jpg Machete Kills - After collision 010.jpg Gaga's-Scene-Machete-Kills12.jpg Gaga's-Scene-Machete-Kills14.jpg Gaga's-Scene-Machete-Kills15.jpg Gaga's-Scene-Machete-Kills16.jpg Gaga's-Scene-Machete-Kills17.jpg ;DIALOGUE :(La Chameleón goes out of her Volkswagen) :(La Chameleón shoots into the radio) *'Dying Cartel Guy': -Lady, please, help me.- *'La Chameleón': -You and your drug pushing compadres just derailed my pursuit so frankly I'm leaning in another direction entirely.- *'Dying Cartel Guy': -Give me mercy.- *'La Chameleón': -There's about three things I'd rather give you and they're all in the chamber of this gun. Straight up or with some flair? Straight up or flair?- *'Dying Cartel Guy': -Whatever is the more interesting way to die.- :(La Chameleón kills him) *'La Chameleón': -Wierdo.- :(La Chameleón calls attention to a trucker) :(La Chameleón goes up the truck) :(La Chameleón kills the trucker) :(La Chameleón removes the mask and appears El Chameleón 4) Behind the Scenes Machete Kills - MovieFone 001.jpg Machete Kills - On the Set 001.jpg Promotional Pictures Machete Kills Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser Poster Machete Kills - La Chameleón.jpg Machete Kills Poster 002.jpg Machete Kills Poster.jpg|Theatrical Poster Machete Kills Poland Poster.jpg|Poland Poster 0-07-12 Robert Rodriguez (5).jpg|Italian Poster 0-07-12 Robert Rodriguez (6).jpg|Chinese Poster 130109ktmachete4.jpg|Japan Poster 7-26-12 Robert Rodriguez 001.jpg|Gaga's Poster 1 Machete Kills La Chameleón Poster.jpg|Gaga's Poster 2 Machete Kills Poland La Chameleón Poster.jpg|Poland Poster Machete Kills France La Chameleón Poster.jpg|France Poster Machete Kills UK La Chameleón Poster 001.jpg|UK Poster Machete Kills UK La Chameleón Poster 002.jpg BZ9biymCUAAGCJb.jpg|Japan Poster Machete Kills Russian Poster.jpg|Russian Poster Machete Kills UK Poster.jpg|UK Poster Machete Kills Lady Gaga Promo Photo.jpg|Gaga Promotional Picture Machete Kills 5 Days.jpg|Till 5 Days Machete Kills Old Header.JPG|Old Header Machete Kills Header 001.JPG|Actual Header Machete Kills Viva Machete Header.jpg|Viva Machete Header Machete Kills Tomorrow Header.png|Tomorrow Header Machete-Kills-6795dc75.jpg|W/o writing Machete Kills - October 11.jpg GIF Files Machete Kills - GIF 011.gif|GIF 11 Machete Kills - Title poster.jpg Machete Kills - GIF 012.gif|GIF 12 Machete Kills La Chameleón GIF 001.gif|GIF 24 Videos File:Machete Kills Trailer 1 File:Machete Kills Trailer 2 File:Aura Lyric Video Release Date Links *Official Website *IMDb *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube *Instagram *Pinterest Category:Filmography